Pikachu's Diary
by dalexe
Summary: A retelling of the anime from Pikachu's point of view. This story will change some things from the anime but I will try to keep to the plot of the anime as much as possible. Contains some fourth wall jokes. Please read and enjoy the never before told secret world of Pikachu. He will shock you!
1. Chapter 1

**Pikachu´s Diary**

 _chapter 1_

I was sleepy. I am a Pikachu and this is my third month at the lab and I am sick of it. I want to be able to run freely, like I did before I was captured by that guy in a white coat and with grey hair while I was happily chewing on some power cables.

The balls he called pokeballs where quite irritating. In fact I hate them, they are just too small. I can rest in there but I cannot run around.

Now this guy with a weird cap and raven black hair came to the lab and hugged me! That is not acceptable so I shocked him by using thunder shock on him. He made such a funny face when he dropped down.

He then tried to return me to the pokéball, which I refused. Then the trainer tried to drag me away with a rope!

This did go on and on until we were in the Viridian forest. It was a forest full of bug type Pokémon and some flying types. My trainer wanted me to battle a wild Pidgey. Pidgey is a flying normal type bird like Pokémon. But I just shook my head and said in pokelanguage:

"No you stupid idiot, why should I battle for you? Give me one good reason."

He gave me this reason:

"So, you can only say your name huh?"

My response was:

"What kind of answer is that idiot?"

He does not seem to be able to understand what I'm saying.

Now he is trying to order me to battle for him. I respond with:

"Hell no idiot why should I risk my life for you when all that you have ever done for me is to hug me and drag me with a rope!"

Then he started throwing stones at some pidgeys, they all dodged before he could hit them.

He looked so funny while he threw stones at them.

This continued on for quite some time until he threw a stone at a Spearow, spearows looks like pidgeys but they are more aggresive.

Then the Spearow called his flock to hunt him down.

Then they started attacking me! Why would they attack me?

I have not done anything to them!

After some time I used thunder to scare them away from me, unfortunately I couldn't control it so many thundershocks did go in other directions. Oh well, they can't do too much damage, right?

Then a crazy girl came in, wearing shorts and a yellow shirt, carrying a bike on her back, screaming that she would kill the one that destroyed her bike, and then she saw Ash and me.

It was truly fearful for me to watch the girl scream and whack my trainer with a mallet repeatedly, where did she even get a mallet?

After five minutes of pummeling I had enough and unleashed my thunder shock on her, she was thrown into a river with angry Gyardoses in it. Oh well, she will be fine.

But after that I started to trust my trainer a bit more, he took a massive beating with that mallet for me so I would battle for him. But only with a type advantage!


	2. Chapter 2

Now I am still in the forest. We found a baby Caterpie that was abandoned by its trainer, so we caught it and trained it. Now we are battling a wild Pidgeotto. We had the advantage now after I hit it with several thunders while he tried to attack us with tackle and peck, but it was still going strong.

However it was on its last breath after my last three full powered thunderbolts. Then I finished it off with a move that I just learnt: volt tackle. It was not perfect in any way but I managed to pull it off.

He then tried to counter with aerial ace but I blasted through it.

Then my trainer threw the pokeball and the capture was successful.

My trainer jumped into a victory pose and screamed ¨I caught a Pidgeotto¨. At first I facepalmed but then I thought "meh, what the hell" and jumped into the pose and screamed ¨we did it¨ in poke language.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. There was some idiots with white clothes and a red R painted on their shirt, one had too long hair and it was colored in a weird red color, the other one had short light blue hair and a Meowth.(hint: it was Jessie James and Meowth)

They sang some weird song and then said it would be their lifelong goal to capture me, I just Thundershocked them and tied them up together with my trainer.

Then we called a police officer, she was a girl with blue hair and a blue skirt and blue shirt (hint: it was officer jenny) who took them to jail.

We then arrived in Pewter city, I battled against a kid with a Ratata and a Pidgey, I zapped the Pidgey with a thunder, and then I returned to my trainers shoulders while my trainer sent out Caterpie, the opposing trainer sent out Rattata.

It was a tough fight where both Pokémon used tackle, but then in the middle of the fight Caterpie started to glow white, then instead of caterpie there was a Metapod, then the opposing trainers Rattata started to evolve, then instead of Rattatta stood Raticate. Then Raticate used tackle which ended the fight with a tie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Pikachus power**

Now I am still in the forest but we found a baby cater pie that was abandoned by its trainer, so we caught it and trained it. Now we were battling a wild Pidgeotto, we had the advantage now after I hit it with several thunders while he tried to attack us with tackle and peck, but it was still going strong.

However it was on its last breath after my last three full powered thunderbolts. Then I finished it off with a move that I just learnt: volt tackle it was not perfect in any way but I managed to pull it off.

He then tried to counter with aerial ace but I blasted through it.

Then my trainer threw the pokeball and the capture was successful.

My trainer jumped into a victory pose and screamed ¨I caught a pidgeotto¨, then I facepalmed but then I thought "meh, what the hell" and jumped into the pose and screamed ¨we did it¨ in poke language.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, there was some idiots with white clothes and a red R painted on their shirt, one had too long hair and it was colored in a weird red color, the other one had short light blue hair.

They sang some weird song and then said it would be their lifelong goal to capture me, I just Thundershocked them and tied them up together with my trainer.

Then we called a girl with blue hair who took them to jail.

We then arrived in pewter city, battling against a kid with a Ratata and a Pidgey, I zapped the pidgey with a thunder, and then I returned to my trainers shoulders while my trainer sent out caterpie, the opposing trainer sent out rattata.

it was a tough fight where both Pokémon used tackle, but then in the middle of the fight caterpie started to glow white, then instead of caterpie there was a metapod, then the opposing trainers rattata started to evolve, then instead of rattatta stood raticate. Then raticate used tackle which ended the fight with a tie.

CHAPTER 3

Now we are still in the forest. We found a baby Caterpie that was abandoned by its trainer, so we caught it and trained it. Now we are battling a wild Pidgeotto. We had the advantage after I hit it with several thunders while he tried to attack us with tackle and peck, but it was still going strong.

However it was on its last breath after my last three full powered thunderbolts. Then I finished it off with a move that I just learnt: volt tackle. It was not perfect in any way, but I managed to pull it off.

He then tried to counter with aerial ace, but I blasted through it.

My trainer threw the pokeball and the capture was successful.

My trainer jumped into a victory pose and screamed ¨I caught a pidgeotto¨. First I facepalmed but then I thought "meh, what the hell" and jumped into the pose and screamed ¨we did it¨ in poke language.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. There were some idiots with white clothes and a black R painted on their shirt. One had too long hair and it was colored in a weird red color, the other one had short light blue hair.

They sang some weird song and then said it would be their lifelong goal to capture me. I just Thundershocked them and tied them up together with my trainer!

Then we called a girl with blue hair who took them to jail.

We then arrived in Pewter city, battling against a kid with a Rattatta and a Pidgey. I zapped the Pidgey with a thunder, and then I returned to my trainers shoulders while my trainer sent out Caterpie. The opposing trainer sent out Rattata.

It was a tough fight where both Pokémon used tackle, but then in the middle of the fight Caterpie started to glow white, then instead of Caterpie there was a Metapod, then the opposing trainers Rattata started to evolve and instead of Ratata stood Raticate. Then Raticate used tackle which ended the fight with a tie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Ketchup!

I took my trainer and dragged him into the cafeteria, I pointed to the big bottle of ketchup and said:

"You forgot to give me my ketchup give it to me now!" I said while pointing at the big bottle of ketchup

"Oh what are you saying Pikachu, you want this?" My stupidass trainer said while holding a bottle of ketchup."No shit Sherlock you said that I would get ketchup you promised that I would get ketchup and then you try to back out? Of course I want Ketchup! I lost to a baby for that fricking ketchup, give it to me now! "But my trainer said, "no Pikachu, you won't get ketchup until we have the beaten the gymleader"

"Are you stupid?! I am an electric type with only electric moves, the gym leader is an rock type trainer with only Rock and ground type Pokémon. How fricking stupid are you?!"

"Come on Pikachu, that flint guy boosted you! We can beat him." My stupidass trainer said.

I said:

"Yes that flint guy told you to drive a hamster wheel so that I could get more power supposedly, but I didn't feel any power, instead I felt like I had my power drained. I'm weaker than before!"

"That's right Pikachu, let's go take on the gym! "My stupid as frick trainer said.

"I hate you!"


End file.
